My 'true' love
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Sequel to First 'real' kiss. Naru was angry that Keitaro prefer Haruka over her. As she was about to confront him, Kitsune stopped her and making her realize what she wanted the most. OCC yuri warning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special great thank to HotelKatz for beta-reading the fan-fiction.**

**AN: This is my first one-shot that has yuri and please read First 'real' kiss first before you read this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. **

Haruka sighed in content as she leaned into Keitaro's arms. Last night was one of her greatest moments in her life. Not only she got Keitaro's heart, she also was his first and hopefully, his last. At first, he was hesitant as they were making love. If he was afraid of any repercussions, he paused and curled into ball. _'Damn it, Naru! If you didn't hit the poor man every chance you think he deserve, he wouldn't act like that.' _But than again, he isn't the type to look and flirt at other women._ 'If she had been open-mind about Keitaro, she would know that by now. Too bad, that she missed her chance. Now he's mine.' _With that in mind, she pressed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't think my father would approve of this," Keitaro spoke up.

She smirked. "Kei, I don't think that would will be problem."

"Why is that?"

"My mom, your aunt, was a lesbian and adopted me with her partner when I was two. Only few people who know that is Granny Hina; of course, your father, Seta and now you."

"What?" He sat up. "I wonder why Granny Hina didn't tell me that."

"Probably the same reasons that she didn't tell you that she changed the inn to a girl dorm." Haruka replied. She got up and leaned against her lover. "I'm not questioning her madness, just ignoring it. But anyway she's half around the world and we're here. Let's forget about her," She kissed him. "Do you want to join me in hot-springs?"

He wore a goofy grin on his face. "Yes, please."

She stood up. "Let's go, Kei!" She help Keitaro up and guided him to the hot-springs. But before entering the hot-springs, she posted a warning sign on the door.

Kitsune ignored the warning sign on the door as usual. "I think I want a dip before I take a nap." But as she was about to open the hot-springs door, she heard Haruka moaning out Keitaro's name. She blushed. "Never mind, I think I should wait or she might kill me for eavesdropping." She backed away, slowly. Knowing Haruka's temper, she took the safe route and left.

Naru finally came home. _'Haruka booted me pretty hard. I wonder how Keitaro endure this.'_ As she thought of his name, her anger re-kindled. Her eyes was tearing up with betrayal. _'How dare he hurt me! He don't love me at all! He never thought how this affect me. That selfish son of bitch must pay for what he did to me!'_ "Keitaro, you asshole!"

"Naru, don't!"

The furious tenant saw that it was her gambling friend as she walked toward her. "Why not? He brainwashed Haruka into loving him."

"He didn't and you know it!" Kitsune sighed as she grabbed her hand. "Come on, we should have this conversation in your room."

The first thing that Naru noticed was the hole on the floor was boarded up. "How dare he! He should know better that!"

'Is she for real?' Kitsune wondered as she watched her friend ranting about how Keitaro was being jackass. She cleared her throat to get her attention. "You don't love him enough."

Naru paused as she heard that. "That's not true. I do love him."

The gambler shook her head in grief. "I remember that you told me about someone named Kagura during when we were in school."

"So?"

"You show more passion on talking about her than you did with Keitaro. That's why." She crossed her arms. "Now who was she?"

Naru sighed in defeat. "Kagura was my step-father's youngest sister and black sheep of the family. She's a beautiful person who want to learn every language of the world much as possible," She spoke as if she still desire that person.

_'I knew it.'_ Kitsune "How did she became the black sheep?"

"She's a lesbian who now living in the states with a wife." She stated, disdainfully. "I have written to her, every once in awhile."

"How did you met her?"

"I met her at my mother's wedding. She was one of my mother's bridesmaid. I remembered that she told me that she was forced to be bride-maid. To me, she was the most beautiful lady that I ever saw. After that, we would meet up or talk on the phone. Few months, I told her on how I feels about her," Her voice cracked. "She had rejected me, gently as she could. I remember that she told me that there would be others. I couldn't handle the fact the brother of the woman that I had crush was there. So I had to moved out."

Kitsune smirked. "You're such a drama queen."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" She insisted. "And what about Seta? Did you really like him or were you using him, too?"

"The first day that I saw Seta, When he left, I was even more confused. He was handsome, for a man. I felt that he really understands me better than Kagura. I thought I wasn't really gay and I really like him. But he left without saying good-bye."

"Yeah, I remember that day. But I thought you were depressed about him leaving you."

Naru smirked. "I was. I think he was the first guy that I had feelings for. I was depressed until I saw Keitaro. He did remind of Seta. I did like him but I wasn't sure how I truly feels. I thought I was over my same sex attraction until Mutsumi had to give my first kiss." She blushed as she remembered the Okinawan friend's lips over hers.

"Do you like Mutsumi more when she give you your first kiss?" Kitsune teased.

"I do admit that I was attracted to Mutsumi more than Keitaro."

"I can't blame you. Her looks, cute personality and especially her huge breasts can make any girls question her sexuality." The gambler shrugged. "I want to put my face on her huge tits and..." She smirked as she trailed off. "I think you can fill-in the blanks."

The bespectacled tenant blushed at the thought of her oldest friend burying her face into Mutsumi's soft and supple breasts. She forced herself a mental cold shower. "I don't like the fact that I was prefer the touch of woman instead of man. I thought if I forced Keitaro into focusing on me more, I could be more like a normal girl but I can't. He loves Haruka because she was his first kiss and probably still in love with her. I have lost my chance on having family with a nice guy."

"It's okay. Let it out," Kitsune insisted.

Without missing a beat, Naru cried out. "But that kiss from Mutsumi distracted me on what I really want and you're here now, being so beautiful like the first day that I met you. I had a crush on you on first moment we've met. Plus I had you rejected guys for me as a hint. I was hoping that you'll pick it but I guess you saw something differently. I was so afraid that you might reject me like Kagura did. Yes, I do admit that I likes other women. I never thought of liking men at all, other than Seta. Keitaro was just a substitute for Seta. But I really like girls, so I'm a lesbian!" She had paused. Her own confession had lifted some spiritual weights off her shoulders. "I'm a lesbian," She whispered.

"It's about time that you figure that."_ 'With hint of Seta-sexual, I don't think that counts.' _"How do you feel? Now you let that out."

"Better, I think I know why I was so angry at Keitaro."

Kistune leaned her forehead against the blushing girl's. "Now it's my turn to talk. Naru, I'm a proud bisexual and I do have feelings for both you and Keitaro but I loved Keitaro enough to wish him be happy with the person that he truly loves. I had some hope that you like me in that way. I mean I sort of flirted Keitaro so I could see if he could get feelings for me or you might get jealous." She brushed a strand of hair from her friend's face. "I'm glad I didn't give up." She tilted her closest friend up so their lips touch each other for first time. She could feel Naru's tears on her face. The kiss end with small lick on her hopefully girlfriend's bottom lip.

The teary-eyed girl blushed. "You have no idea what I felt for you. I got to admit that it was crush but it had grew more as years passed. Now I think about it. I think my first love is you."

Startled with her confession, Kitsune knew that her high-school companion had harbors feelings for her. But she didn't expect it had escalated that far.

Naru's tears kept falling as she felt Kitsune's lips pressed against hers again. Her heart was beating so fast when she return the kiss. Her mind went numb when she felt her best friend's tongue slips into her mouth. She held her wanted lover tight as their tongues played each other. She let out soft moan. _'She's such a good kisser.'_ Her lips felt crushed against Kitsune's if she need to feel them so badly. Filling her desire to kiss the older girl was longer overdue but it worth the wait. After few minutes passed, they finally pulled apart and allow the string of saliva slipped out.

Kitsune smirked as she wiped the saliva trail off her mouth. Then she sighed as her tone turned serious. "Naru, I do love you more than you know. But you need to understand that you have to let go Keitaro. It's not his fault that you're confusing like this. You can't used him like that." She kissed her friend's tears away. "He's not Seta and mostly important, you can't deny your sexuality any longer."

"I know that now, Kitsune." Naru leaned her head on Kitsune's shoulder.

Kitsune caressed her cheek. "What if you manage to have Keitaro as a boyfriend? What's then?"

The Toudai student pondered her question for awhile. "I don't know..."

Somehow she expect that to be an answer. "It's not fair that you're playing with his emotions so you can feels better about yourself."

"I'll have to talk with him, don't I?" Naru sighed.

"If you want, I could be there for support."

"You do that for me?" The auburn-haired girl pulled apart to face her.

"Well... if I want to help my girlfriend, I would."

"I'm your girlfriend?!"

"Not yet, but first you need to talk to Keitaro. Then we'll talk about it." Kitsune caressed around her long-time friend's face. "Come on, let's go downstairs so we can wait for them."

"The sooner, the better that we get this over." Naru nodded as she heads out with her soon-to-be girlfriend.

Haruka and Keitaro walked toward the living room where Naru and Kitsune waiting for them. He almost ran the other way but Haruka held his hand tight.

"Kei, don't worry about it. If she tries anything to you, I'll stop her before she has the chance." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded as he gave her a kiss on cheek. "Remind me to show my thanks to you later."

The smoker smiled. "I can't hardly wait."

"Congratulations Naru, you got the poor guy afraid of you." Kitsune whispered as she watched his reflex toward her companion.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"I want you to know the repercussions that you caused on Keitaro." She clasped her hand over the bespectacled girl's shoulder. "Be brave and remember that I'm right next to you."

Naru spoke up as soon Keitaro and Haruka was few feet in front of them. "I'm sorry about the way that I acted toward you. I should never judge your actions toward us without listening your side. Mostly importantly, I'm sorry that I have treated you so poorly."

Keitaro was amazed on how sincere his friend looked as she apologized. "That's okay but are you okay?"

"I know why you're here but I think it's time you know the real reason why I'm here." She told the Urashimas what she told Kitsune before and something more. "When I moved here, Granny Hina knew about my unwanted attraction to girls and offered to help me to get over it. I was stunned about she knew it and agreed."

"That's why Granny Hina told me not to intervene?! So she help you to get over your same-sex attraction?" Haruka nearly yelled.

Naru nodded. "I'm sorry again. She wasn't against it but I just want to change myself. I guess that why Granny asked Keitaro to take over the dorm so I get comfortable in liking a guy in that way."

Both Urashimas looked at each other. The same thought got into their mind. _'Granny Hina strikes again!'_

"So did you like me at all?" Keitaro wondered.

The newly outed lesbian blushed. "I like you as friend but I was denying who I was and forcing myself to love you and making you to like only me. I'm truly sorry for that."

"Look, Haruka and Keitaro, Naru has no excuse on how she acted in the past and she shouldn't have Granny enforced that rule." Kitsune stated. "But I will make sure that Naru will behave."

"Really?" The tea-shop owner raised her eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kitsune grabbed Naru's hand and intertwined her fingers into hers. "As her girlfriend, I want to protect her as much as possible."

"Since when you guys started to go out?" Keitaro wondered.

Naru didn't know what to say but her crush answered for her. "That's privilege information. Maybe I'll tell you next time." She winked.

"So all those times that Naru punch me when she thought I was flirting with you. It's because..."

"She got jealous of you and she wanted you to keep your hands to yourself." Kitsune finished his sentence as she chuckled. But it didn't last that long when she saw Haruka glaring at her. "Which I like to add that I'm sorry to toyed with you and your emotions. I shouldn't put you into that awkward mess first place."

"That's okay. I forgive you."

"But don't do it again!" Haruka added.

Kitsune silently nodded.

"I have some news. You guys might be first ones to hear this." Keitaro looked at his lover. She nodded. "I will be moving in with Haruka. My room in the dorm will be turned into an office. So you need something that fix or just talk, please call the tea house or knock on door of the office if I'm there." He smiled.

Haruka wrapped her arms around her lover's chest. "He still cleans the springs in the morning like he usually do. But remember now, he will clean precise at eight AM. We'll tell everyone else about his new cleaning schedule. I don't want to hear him yelling and flying because you forgot about it or some other mishap. If that happens, you will be dealing with me." She glared at Kitsune.

The fox-eyed gambler looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, Haruka." _'Note to self; no more hiding the signs or I have to face Haruka.'_

"Plus there will be no more punishing Keitaro for something you think he did. I don't want to hear some bull crap that he need it. The chances are you hadn't heard him out and you'll follow your own warped beliefs are none. If you do that again, you'll get a severe punishment from me! I will tell this to others as well." Her eyes were focused on Naru.

"Yes, Haruka." Naru said. _'Wow, I didn't realized how upset she got when I punched Keitaro.' _"Trust me, I learned my lesson."

She sighed. Her expression lightened as she looked at the new couple. "But I'm glad that you two found each other." She smiled.

"Congratulations, Naru." Keitaro patted his former crush on her shoulder. "But we got to go." He stood up. "I have to clean hot-springs tomorrow."

Kitsune frowned. "It's too early for that. Plus we should celebrate this occasion. I mean you got your girl and I got mine."

"We would love to but I have to show Keitaro where his belongings goes." Haruka replied with a wink. "Rain-check?"

The fox-eyed tenant took the hint as she smiled. "Sure, just tell me when. Have fun, you two!"

"Oh, we will." The tea-shop owner took her boyfriend toward the exit. "Later!"

"Bye!" Keitaro smiled.

As both Naru and Kitsune watch Keitaro walked away with Haruka in his hand around her shoulder and her hand around his waist, Naru leaned in her new-found girlfriend's embrace. "So he fixed the hole on my floor with Haruka and going to move out to tea-shop. I can't call him pervert for trying to peek now."

"Naru, everybody's a pervert in some way. You didn't give him a chance to show his good side." The fox-eyed girl stated.

The brunette nodded and in her mind, she did regrets on everything she did to him in the past.

Kitsune pulled away and stood up. She leaned toward her girlfriend's ear and whispered. "I am pervert, too." She licked her ear slowly. She heard Naru's moans as she fondled one of her breasts. "Come on, I'll show you what kind of pervert I am." She kissed her new lover. Then she walked away from dazed Naru. "Race you to my room?" She ran toward upstairs.

Naru snapped out of her daze and ran toward her lover's room. "Right behind you!" She know now that she can't blame Keitaro for her problems. She also need to tells the other tenants about her coming out of the closet and Keitaro had moved out to be with the woman that he truly loves. She can deal with that problem later. Right now, she finally got the girl of her dreams who wanted to make love to her.


End file.
